ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Trap
The Muon Trap, or just the Ghost Trap is one of the tools used in capturing ghosts. History The Trap is a sealed container that allowed the Ghostbusters to transport the spirits to the Containment Unit, where they would be released into the grid. It is unclear what happens to the trap once placed inside the grid, though some have theorized that when a captured ghost is put into the Containment Unit, the entity is pumped out of the trap cartridge so it can be used again. Once a trap has captured a ghost and has closed, it cannot be re-opened without releasing the ghost contained within. For this reason, the Ghostbusters must each carry several traps. They must dispose of a trap once it is used. Video Games In the video games, traps were often absent. Some games had the player getting a ghost into the trap in order to catch it and some had no traps and simply had the ghosts destroyed by a blast from the proton pack. In Ghostbusters: The Video Game, the player is able to use a traps to capture ghosts and confine it indefinitely after the ghost is trapped. The trap can also hold many ghosts without getting too full. Some ghosts in the game simply dissipate after long enough exposure to the Proton Stream or other weapons. Secondary Canon History Ghost Trap in the Animated Series At first glance the Traps in the Real Ghostbusters, look like they work the same way, but they actually performed some different functions and have different characteristics(though some of these functions were present in the second movie, such as the trap being capable of capturing multiple ghosts at one time). The Containment Unit is also used differently. The animated traps are capable of "sucking a ghost into itself the entire time it is open, not just as it is closing (as with the original movie traps). IDW Comics Banished by Koza'Rai, the Ghostbusters came up with their own designs for various equipment such as the Trap. While Peter's most closely resembled the original, Ray's looked to be modified from a chest, and those used by Janine's Ghostbusters Versailles were created by Leonardo da Vinci. An avatar of Britt stole a Trap from the Firehouse basement and used it to capture and temporarily store a portion of Gozer's essence. Several Traps were used to capture the Megaspook but it approved too powerful and melted them all as it escaped. Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime The Ghostbustes continue to use traps to capture ghosts but are exhausted. They hire a junior team and equip them with new Proton Packs. The capabilities of these Packs reduce the need for the traps. The junior team only uses them once they've weakened a controlling entity such as the Electroshock Construct or Slime Golem. Design and Use Ray Stantz warns the other Ghostbusters not to look directly into the trap when it is open. Egon Spengler does just that, but suffers no ill effects. This also happens in 1989 when they caught the Jogger Ghost. Peter Venkman looks in the trap and suffers no ill effects. However, it's believed that if you look in the trap for too long, you'll go blind. Also, some have speculated that if you look into a ghost trap, the trap will suck out and imprison your soul. This idea was used in the fan film Return of the Ghostbusters. Capturing a ghost occurs in three steps: 1) Zap 'em - Fire a Proton Stream at the ghost until they lose sufficient P.K.E. 2) Cap 'em - Activate a Capture Stream holding the ghost in place. 3) Trap 'em - Activate the trap and move the ghost to the storage facility. The trap differs greatly in Ghostbusters: The Video Game compared to the films. It does not differ in appearance, but in behavior. For example, in the films you would need to have someone push down a button, which is linked to the trap, with their foot, and the ghost is sucked in automatically. However, in the video game the trap had replaced this "button" with a red beacon signal coming from the trap itself that, when a ghost comes into contact with it, opens and slowly sucks the ghost in. However, the Ghostbusters must use the Capture Stream to keep the ghost in the containment cone the trap releases, thus "forcing" them in. This is not how the trap reacted in the films. Perhaps it is due to the fact that, since that game is set in 1991, the ghosts have grown much more powerful, thus the trap needing the help of the Capture Stream. However, this would not explain how Slimer is able to resist the containment cone just as the other ghosts because he was seen getting sucked in automatically in the first film. In fact, Ray had even said, "Turn off your streams as soon as I close the trap." Another explanation could be that the Psi Energy Pulse seen in the beginning of the game had given every ghost in New York greater strength, including Slimer. This would make sense since Slimer was able to break free of the Paranormal Containment Research Tank after the pulse as he was unable to before. Either way, the trap will contain a ghost indefinitely until it is transferred to the Containment Unit. See Also *Trap/Animated *Capture and Trapping (realistic version) *Super Slammer Muon Trap *Megatrap Appearances *'Ghostbusters' *'Ghostbusters II' *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' Secondary Canon Appearances *'88MPH Studios' **The Zeddemore Factor **Legion 1 **Legion 2 **Legion 4 *'Ghost Busted (manga)' **Chapter 1 **Chapter 3 **Chapter 5 *'IDW Comics' **"The Other Side 1" **"The Other Side 4" **"Displaced Aggression 1" **"Displaced Aggression 2" **"Displaced Aggression 4" **"Past, Present, and Future" **"Tainted Love" **"What in Samhain Just Happened?" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" **Volume 1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 ***Issue #9 ***Issue #10 ***Issue #11 ***Issue #12 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #14 ***Issue #15 **Volume 2 ***Issue #1 *"Ghostbusters: Times Scare!" *'Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime' Gallery Overall Primary Canon Trapbio.png|Trap in Ghostbusters TrapPedal01.png|Trap Pedal in Ghostbusters GB2film1999chapter12sc057.png|Trap Pedal in Ghostbusters II GB2film1999chapter12sc053.png|Trap in Ghostbusters II GB2film1999chapter12sc059.png GB2film1999chapter12sc060.png GB2film1999chapter12sc063.png GB2film1999chapter12sc090.png Secondary Canon TrapOtherSide.jpg|As seen in "The Other Side 1" TrapDisplacedAggression01.jpg|Used by Peter in Old West in "Displaced Aggression 1" TrapDisplacedAggression02.jpg|Used by Ray in Camelot in "Displaced Aggression 1" and "2" TrapDisplacedAggression03.jpg|Used by Ghostbusters Versailles in "Displaced Aggression 4" 18thCenturyTrapConceptArt.jpg|Concept Art for Trap in "Displaced Aggression 4" TrapDisplacedAggression04.jpg|Used by Rachel Unglighter TrapIDWOngoing.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #2 TrapIDWOngoing02.jpg|While open in Ghostbusters Issue #6 TrapIDWOngoing03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #6 TrapIDW8.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #8 TrapIDW2-1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 TrapTimesScare.jpg|As seen in Times Scare! Category:Equipment Category:GB1 Equipment Category:GB2 Equipment Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Equipment Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Equipment Category:Ghost Busted Equipment Category:Ghostbusters 88MPH Equipment